


Soft and Gentle (Ianthony)

by oreoyumyum304



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoyumyum304/pseuds/oreoyumyum304





	1. Chapter One

**(Ian's POV)**

I'm at the meadow, I make my flower crowns for the week in the sweet smelling plantation. I weave the fragile stems of the Magnolias and California Poppies, the flower crown was beautiful and lightly colored. I sigh knowing the bullies were gonna beat me up and crush my flower crowns. I place the new one on my head, replacing the wilted one.

I do my homework in the quiet meadow, no one bothers me here. Home was alright, but the meadow was more zen and chilled. I bite the inside of my cheek, math was easy but I need consternation. I grunt and begin to weave wildflowers. My mind goes back to earlier today. What the hell happened?

 _Anthony Padilla, my main bully. He had me slammed me up against the wall, he pulled his hand back ready to punch. I cringe back and wait for the impact of his fist, but it never happened. He pulled his fist away and looks me in the eye before taking off back to his group_.

I drop the flowers on my lap, I couldn't possibly think straight. I place everything in my bag, and stood up. I wipe the back of my creme colored pants off, I straighten up my flower crown and I walk into town. I keep my head down so I don't make eye contact with anyone. With my luck I run into someone.

"Sorry," I say softly, I couldn't believe my luck, I ran into Anthony.

"Get the fuck out of the way," he pushes past me. I cry because I hate when I get yelled at, I sniffle and hold my sides. He hurts me emotionally and physically, but yet I love him still.

The walk home was more emotional then I expected. I enter the house, my parents were bickering again. It's not like they hated each other or anything, they were simply falling out of love for one another. I walk past Melissa's room, she was on the phone with her newest boyfriend. I get on Facebook for a brief moment, I've received three new messages from the bullies. I sigh and read them one by one.

Kill ur self

WTF ur still here!!!

Maybe u should become a girl

Well I know now how horrible my fellow piers are at typing. Is that even correct grammar? My slight OCD was kicking in, I could tell. I run my fingers through my pinkish brown hair, I couldn't take my mind off of him. I lean my head down on my desk, I groan at how stupid I was to love someone like him. I hear someone barge into my room. It was Melissa.

"Every heard of knocking?" I growl at her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Mom and dad want to have a word with you," she says in a emotionless voice, she must have been masking her real emotions. She wasn't very good at it, I had a feeling what it was about.

Mom and dad sat at the dining room table, they sat side-by-side but they were a little spaced out and I note that. I take the seat opposite of them , I slowly scoot in to buy time.

"Ian, your father and I have something to tell you," my mother begins with.

"Obviously," I mutter quietly to myself.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce, and we think it would be best if you stayed here with your mother and visit me once a month on a weekend," my father concludes, I knew this was coming, but deep down it still hurts inside. I nod, I bite my bottom lip. I walk back up to my room to complete my homework. My mind is wrapped around so many things, love, loss, and confusion.

*******

I walk to school, I clutch the straps of my backpack. I look down, but occasionally glancing up so I don't run into anyone. I blush at the thought of being that close to Anthony, I felt butterflies at the mention of his name. I enter the school, I see him watching me slowly. I speed walk to my locker, I didn't know what to expect from him today. I open my locker, a blush tints my cheek. I glance back and he was still staring at me, our eyes met and I quickly look away. I didn't know what to expect for today.


	2. Chapter Two

**Anthony's Point of View**

I don't know what made me withhold that punch, I just couldn't punch him in the face, he's too adorable- no no no, I'm not gay. I continue to stare at him, what makes him so different? I notice he has a new flower crown today, and he has on a light blue pair of jeans and yellow shirt.

He caught me staring, I don't bother to look away. His eyes were such an amazing pastel blue, and he has the most feminine hips. I sigh and I possibly couldn't think of laying another finger on him, I was afraid of my feelings.

I walk past him with a group people and smacked his booty unnoticed, he turns around gasping. I held my head low so I could easily hide my face. I smirk at his unsuspecting face. I wish I could do that again- no I can't because I'm not gay.

 

Through out every class I couldn't stop thinking about him, it was like he was permanently sealed in my brain. I sigh as the bell goes off for the end of the day. I go to my locker, I grab my stuff and I notice he walks out the back door, so out of curiosity I follow.

We walk a little bit through town, I  kept a safe distance from him so I didn't seem like I was following him around. He walks to some meadow and I stare in awe, he turns around and spots me.

"A- Anthony why did you follow me?" His eyes widen.

"Ian, I'm sorry for all that I've done, you don't have to forgive me, I just want you to know that I am," I blush slightly walking towards him . "I was also wondering if you wanted  to hang out?"

"You're forgiven and sure," he blushes softly, "let's hang out here."

"Can you show me how to make a flower crown?" I ask.

"Sure."


End file.
